Conventional marine cargo vessels are loaded and unloaded while docked alongside a cargo-handling pier facility. Although pier facilities have become mechanized, the time consumed in vessel loading and unloading is considerable. The amount of time required for loading and unloading activities is determinative of the cost of handling the cargo. Most conventional cargo handling systems utilize large cranes which must either be provided on the cargo-handling pier facility or must be carried by the vessel. Not all cargo-handling pier facilities are provided with the necessary lifting equipment, while the cost of providing a vessel with self-contained lifting equipment is considerable. Additionally, the weight of such lifting equipment reduces the cargo-carrying capacity of the vessel.